MuggleBorn
by oxtenshixo
Summary: Every month the OOTP go out in2 muggle london to gather any muggle-borns they can find. Because Voldemort had won the 1st war and things aren't looking too bright for the light. On his latest mission Harry finds Hermione, could she be the answer?
1. Recruiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Muggle-born's

Chapter 1: Recruiting

The war in the wizarding word was at an all time high, the Order of the Phoenix was at it's wits end. Their numbers were dying quicker then they could recruit witches and wizards. Dumbledore, as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, sent out his members every month to recruit muggle-borns from England. Muggle-borns were in high demand since they hadn't been allowed to enter the wizarding world since Voldemort had come into power. Any witch or wizard opposed to Voldemort's views counted themselves lucky to wed a muggle-born.

There had been proof that an offspring of a witch or witch and a muggle-born turned much more powerful. The proof was the offspring of pureblood James Potter and muggle-born Lily Potter, Harry Potter. He turned out to be the strongest wizard since Merlin himself. James himself had recruited muggle-borns years ago and had been one of the luckier ones, he had found Lily Evans.

It was 1999 and Harry Potter had just turned 18 years old. It was once again time to search for muggle-born recruits. He had been hearing stories from his mother and father for years about how lucky they had been that they had met. His anticipation was so high that he could barely pay attention to Dumbledore's speech.

His best friend, Neville Longbotton, elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention. "What?!" Harry asked, his voice giving away his irritation. He had just been trying to visualize how his recruitment would turn out. He had begun to see it as a fantasy of sorts, some grand adventure.

"I was just getting your attention because Dumbledore's done talking. He's about to give out our assignments." Neville grinned at Harry's embarrassment. Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him and he blushed crimson.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled and noticed his parents smiling at him to soften his embarrassment. "I was just distracted with other things."

"Other things indeed." Neville joked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, "Now that I have everyone's attention," Harry flushed again. "I would like to distribute assignments. Mr. Longbottom, you will be looking in downtown England. Mr. Ron Weasley, you will be searching around the train station and a one mile radius all around. Mr. Weasleys," Dumbledore looked pointedly at the twins. "You two will be looking around England's shopping center. While you Mr. Jordan are assigned to the East Residential. Ms. Tonks, I would like you to take the West and Mr. Lupin may take the South. Finally, Mr. Potter will be assigned to the North Residential. You all have your assignments. You may leave." Dumbledore turned back towards some of his older members, officially dismissing the younger members.

Everyone given an assignment left the conference room, some anticipated their job while the others were nervous of the outcome. Neville was the most nervous, he felt that something was going to change and he wasn't sure it would be altogether good.

It was surprising for everyone involved that both Remus and Tonks were being sent on this mission as well. Since none of the other adults were being sent out, but Remus didn't look bothered so Harry let it go for now. He assumed that Dumbledore probably knew something everyone else didn't. He always had that look of 'I know something you don't know.'

The twins were off in their own world, probably hatching up some new weapon for the Order of the Phoenix. They were the main weaponry wizards, they happened to be quite bright when the need arose. If was also odd for Dumbledore to send them since he usually prepared to utilize their skills. So he never sent them on missions outside of headquarters unless the asked, for risk of being injured.

Ron looked anxious to start his assignments. Quite odd for the youngest boy of the Weasley family. Who tended to be lazy and held no determination to do anything worth while. Harry and Ron had never gotten along because of Ron's jealousy of Harry's fame from being a powerful wizard. He was actually close friends with Neville Longbottom, whom he had known since practically birth. Since they were both born around the same time.

"Aren't you excited?" Harry startled Neville with his enthusiasm.

"Not really. Are you?" Neville asked even though he already knew the answer. Harry had been talking about the recruitment for the last month. Telling and retelling the story of his mother and father.

"I can't wait to go. Right now Remus is getting everything prepared so we can be on our way."

"Naturally. How are we getting back to headquarters?"

"Well… I believe Remus is taking out some brooms, you know the new ones. The ones the twins imbedded with cloaking spells. We are to fly to our designated areas because Voldemort has been paying closer attention to apparations. Remus doesn't want to risk it or any muggle-borns we may find." Harry explained.

Neville nodded hesitantly, he had never excelled in flying. He much preferred his feet planted firmly on the ground.

Harry noticed the sick look on Neville's face that was slowly turning green. "Don't worry. Remus is bringing out the broom with the self sticking charm, so you can't get off unless you choose to." That seemed to calm the boy up.

"Thank Merlin. You know I'm no good."

"Yes, but Moody thinks it's necessary we all learn just in case that's our only option. Which is why he has us use them whenever possible."

"I know, but I don't seem to be getting any better." Neville whimpered.

Before Harry could console his friend Ron popped out of no where. "Quit your whining Longbottom. The world doesn't revolve around you or Potter here, no matter how famous he may be." Ron sneered.

"Oh Ronnekins, what ever will we do with you?" Fred joked.

"I don't know Fred. Maybe--" George began.

"We should give him a taste of…"

"His own medicine."

"Great idea George."

"Thank you Fred. Now what shall we do?"

Fred smiled conspiratorially at his brother before whispering something sinister in George's ear and his grin widened. As George's smile grew, Ron's face turned red until he resembled a tomato.

Finally Ron couldn't take it anymore and left in a hurry. The guys laughed at Ron's quick departure.

"Thanks, I know he's your brother and all, but sometimes he can be a right git for no reason."

"Don't mention though."

"As his brothers we know--"

"Better than anyone how much of a--" Fred grinned.

"Jealous part he can be." George finished.

"Jealous?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, he wishes that he had more money. Ron has always been kind of ashamed of our family because we're poor. So he's jealous of you and Harry because you guys have lots of money and of course Harry is famous." George explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "It makes sense, but it's not excuse for his behavior." Neville nodded in agreement.

"I think that another reason why Ro doesn't like Harry is because Ginny like him and he must be feeling replaced." Neville offered.

Fred nodded his head, "Very insightful Neville." He praised. "Come on, I think Remus is ready for us." Fred gestured to Remus as he ushered them over.

"Is it time to go yet?" George asked.

"Yes, you all remember your assignments and how long you can stay out?" Remus looked pointedly at Harry when he asked and everyone nodded.

Neville thought for a second, "Wait… how long are we staying out?"

Remus looked at his watch, "It's noon now so we should all be back here by seven. Any later and you're at risk and should find shelter immediately. As you know Voldemort's death eaters are searching for muggle-borns as well. If you don't make it back you are on your own until morning, at that time you should send your patronus to headquarters so we can you're still alive. It will be assumed that you are either severely injured or dead if no patronus is sent. Is that clear?" At everyone's affirmation he dismissed them.

At that Harry was quick to move, he couldn't wait to see what would happen on his first recruit mission. Would he be like his father and find the woman he was supposed to love or would he find someone he wasn't? Would here be no muggle-borns out there for him to find? So many questions past fleetingly through his mind.


	2. Hermione

Chapter 2: Hermione

There wasn't much to know about Hermione Granger because she was abnormal, the child that parents shook their heads about. Or tried to hide from the rest of the world. Which was exactly what her parents did. She was an embarrassment to her family and anyone who knew her. It was that she was stupid or even deformed, it was because weird things seem to occur around her.

When it first happened it shocked her parents into a dead faint. She had been hungry and had somehow summoned a cookie from the kitchen into the living room. The next day her parents received a letter by owl and the next day she was sent away at the age of six years old. To a place only known as the Asylum that was filled with kids just like her. The job of the Asylum was to purge the children of their evil, it didn't work and it never seemed as if the worker minded.

Every year, there was one week where a student would be sent home to 'relax.' Really it was just for the parents to decide whether their child was cured or not. It just so happened that this week was Hermione's, so she was at home with her mother and father. The cause for controversy was that Hermione was now eighteen and was considered an adult, someone who could take care of themselves. But her family didn't want her roaming free because she could embarrass them.

So Hermione was only allowed out of the house when she was accompanied by both her parents. Obviously one was enough. Otherwise she was locked in her room wherever they left to do something. What her parents didn't know was that Hermione had overheard the people the people at the Asylum talking about magic and witches. She knew what she was and had been practicing from a spell book she had stolen from them.

"Why does she have to be here for a week? We sent her away for a reason." Her mother whined.

"Emma, you know it's a clause in the contract because they would be sued if the kids weren't sent home for a few days out of the year." Hermione's father consoled.

"Our daughter is a freak Daniel and she has to live with us. Do you think she knows that she can leave now that she's of age?" Emma asked and Hermione assumed her father had shook his head. "You're right, they don't teach that where she was sent."

"Should we tell her?" Daniel wondered aloud.

"No, we don't want anyone to know about her! We just have to keep her in the house until she can be sent back."

"You're right, but how do we keep her here when we go somewhere?"

"Do you still have the deadbolt?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll attach it to her door."

That happened two days ago and she only had one more day before she went back to the Asylum and would be stuck there one more year. She couldn't allow that to happen, she refused to go back to that place. So when the deadbolt sounded and the car pulled out of the driveway she started.

Hermione packed a few memorabilia she had received from her friends at the Asylum and stood in front of the door, anxious to see if she could do it, if she could really open the door with magic. She concentrated on the door, putting all of her energy into making the door disappear. When she opened her eyes the door was no longer there. For a moment she couldn't move because she was so shocked.

Hermione bent down and lifted her small bag over her shoulder and jumped down the stairs. Just as she was to the front door she stopped to think. She had no idea how she was going to take care of herself, much less feed herself. So she went into the kitchen and packed some food for herself.

The door was only a few feet before her, her freedom was within her grasp and now she was second guessing her decision. She couldn't decide if she should leave anymore, was her freedom that important to her. It took her about a minute to shake her head and go towards the door. It was refreshing to walk outside without having to worry about someone attacking her.

It was an invigorating feeling to feel the sun on her face. It felt so wonderful that she couldn't help but lift her face to the sky and smile. Until she remembered where she was. She padded into the direction of where she assumed was downtown, but she couldn't be sure since she had never been allowed outside here.

She had been walking for hours and no one had spoken to her, it felt just lik it did when she was home. It was odd but she had seen the same guy at lease five times in the last hour. He had messy black hair and vibrant green eyes. He was quite attractive, but she was trying to ignore him. It was getting more difficult the more she saw him, he seemed to pop of everywhere.

The watch on Hermione's wrist read six-thirty, and she was beginning to get desperate. There was a small alleyway just ahead of her and she walked quickly towards it. She slowed down her steps the closer she got because she heard someone whispering odd words and flashes of lights flashed before her. She was getting nervous.

Her hands were clammy from sweating so much, but she couldn't help it. The lights reminded her of her magic because flashes of lights shot out of her inexperienced hands. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked to the entry of the alley way and saw two men. One man was lying on the floor with his hands reaching to cover his face and the second man had a stick in his hand. It surprised Hermione that the light was coming from the stick. She watched fascinated as the man with the stick mumbled words. Her attention was shifted to the man on the floor, his eyes reached out to her, begging her to save him. Until his eyes dulled and lost their life.

Hermione gasped turned out to be a mistake because the man with the stick looked up at her, his eyes promising death.

"Ah, does the mud-blood wish to play?" The man laughed at her stricken expression. "Don't tell me you're afraid?"

She couldn't move or answer his question. His eyes narrowed when her tongue came out and she licked her dry lips. "I don't want to play with you." She finally stuttered out.

"Oh, but you do. You see mud-blood, my master has a problem with you." He said nonchalantly. "My master doesn't like people like you, mud-bloods, your blood gives our people a bad name. It's my job to rid the world of you." The man twirled the stick in his fingers.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. Her voice had surprisingly become stronger.

The man thought for a minute before nodding his head. "I suppose its only fair. I am Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy legacy. Who are you mud-blood?"

"Hermione Granger."

"I see. Well, now you know the name of your executioner. Goodbye mud-blood." Lucius pointed his stick at Hermione and her instincts kicked in. She sprinted away from the alley way a second before a green light swept behind her. Missing her by a mere inch. She started to run and she heard Lucius' footsteps follow her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and he just laughed.

"Stupefy." Light sprouted once again from his stick, straight towards her. Lucius knew she was going to stop now because she knew no magic. There was no way for her to protect herself from him and his magic.

Hermione didn't want the spell to hit her and it bounced ff her as soon as it touched her. Lucius was surprised since he had never seen such powerful magic from an inexperienced wizard, a mud-blood no less. It rebounded and was coming straight for him. He quickly brought up his shield.

Lucius apparated directly in front of Hermione and she fell backwards in shock. "How did- what did you-" She couldn't get anything out.

"Magic mud-blood, something you will never have the pleasure of knowing." He aimed his want at her chest. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, fuck off Malfoy." The dark haired boy from earlier punched Lucius across the face.

"Potter!" Lucius growled. "I found her first. Now be a good boy and run home to your parents." Lucius tested his jaw to see if it was broken.

"She's not a possession and there is no way I'm going to let you kill her." Potter stood between Hermione and Lucius. "So why don't you run along to your master with your tail with your tail between your legs like a good dog." he spat.

Lucius turned to Hermione. "We'll meet again and next time you won't have Potter to protect you." Lucius apparated with a crack.

The black-haired boy turned back to Hermione with a smile and extended his hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

Hermione accepted his hand and pulled herself up. "I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you for saving me from Lucius. I thought I was going to die." Hermione confided.

"How do you know Malfoy?"

"I saw him doing magic a little-" Hermione gasped. "He killed a man."

"Where?"

Hermione directed Harry to where Lucius killed the man and he saw who it was. She watched Harry's expression and his hands were clenched tightly. She didn't know what to do for him, he had just saved his life and now he was in pain and she couldn't do anything.

"Do you know him?" Her voice shook with emotion.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I think he was a muggle-born."

It was that word again. Lucius had used it and he wanted to kill her. Now Harry was using it. She backed away from him slowly. "What did you say?"

Harry turned to her. "I said I think he's a muggle-born. Why? Are you okay?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he saw her backing away from him.

"It's just, that's what Lucius called me before he tried to kill me."

"We're different."

"We?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm apart of a group of people who protect muggle-borns from harm."

"How do I know that? What is a muggle-born?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"He killed this man and tried to kill you. If I was like him I wouldn't have wasted my time with protecting you. What good would that do to me?" When Hermione shook her head he continued. "A muggle-born is a witch or wizard born of two non-magical people.

Hermione's eyes grew. "Magic doesn't exist."

"You know it does. I know you've done it yourself before, or I wouldn't have been able to locate you. I found an unknown magic signature, yours." Harry glared at Hermione for being difficult. He glanced at his watch and noticed he had ten minutes to get back to number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Shit!"

Hermione ignored him. "Magic isn't real and neither is you. Leave me alone." Hermione sank to the floor and put her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to shake it off. "Why haven't you let yet?"

"I can prove it to you that magic is real. You just have to come with me."

"I want your stick." Hermione demanded with her hand outstretched.

Harry looked confused. "My stick?"

"The stick that shoots light out."

"You mean my wand?"

Hermione looked aggravated. "I don't know what it's called. I just want to hold onto it. For collateral, in case I can't trust you." Hermione explained.

Harry was surprised at how sharp Hermione was considering she didn't know much. "Okay, you can have my wand. Let's go to my ride." He handed his wand to her, but what she didn't know was that he had more then one.

"Your ride? What is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You have to see it to believe it."

Hermione wanted to argue but thought better of it since he didn't have to be so nice when she took his source of magic. She knew he was telling the truth, but wanted to go with him. There was no way she'd survive living on her own with no source of income or place to sleep. So she took the next best thing, a stranger who saved her life.

Sometime Hermione regretted that she never had normal life because she was different, but n a way it was a blessing. She never had to deal with her family and that was a plus. The Asylum wasn't necessarily a bad place, she had met a lot of wonderful people there that was just like her. They had odd unexplainable powers.

You see the Asylum was a place for the gifted as they liked to call it for the outside world, but what they really did was try to get it out of them. It was their job to beat the magic out of them.

Harry had stopped walking and was trying to get Hermione's attention for the last five minutes. Her eyes had glazed over and she was lost in her own world.

"Hermione? We're here."

She shook herself out of her trance. "What?"

"We're here."

Hermione looked around them and didn't see a single automobile. She turned back to him confused, "I don't see any cars. Where is yours?"

"I don't have a car."

"Then why are we here?"

"My ride is right here, in front of us." Harry gestured in front of him with a smile. Before her eyes a broomstick was revealed, but it was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was floating in front of them.

"A broomstick! This is your ride?" Harry nodded. "You expect me to place my life on a stick, a stick that floats no less?!" Hermione was practically hysterical. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"I'll be right here Hermione and there is nothing to be afraid of." Harry tried to console her. She nodded and climbed on behind him with her eyes closed tight. "Okay, here we go." Harry kicked off.

Hours later many would swear they heard the scream of a young woman trail off into the far distance, until there was nothing left.


	3. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 3: Number 12 Grimmauld Place

James Potter watched one by one as everyone came back empty handed; it was difficult to get even one muggle-born nowadays. It was like someone was getting to them first. He sighed in frustration, he had hoped that Harry would be as lucky as he himself had been. The probability of that occurring was becoming nonexistent.

It was a few minutes before seven and his son still wasn't back yet, but everyone else had returned with forlorn expressions because they failed. It was a little unnerving that Ronald Weasley was smiling and nobody was willing to ask. Even the twins were keeping their distance and they were usually the first to tease their younger brother. Especially when he was fighting with someone.

The clock struck seven and his wife, Lily Evans-Potter came threw the door to see their son, but he wasn't there. Her eyes roved over everyone, not wanting to accept her first thought. When she still didn't find him she looked for her husband; her eyes silently begging him for an answer to a question he couldn't answer. He looked away.

Lily's eyes were watering and she yelped in pain, unable to scream or do anything else. One by one members looked at her anguished face, surprised that the usually calm woman was yelling. It took a moment to notice that the only one missing was her son, Harry.

James slowly walked to Lily, trying to find words to comfort her. "Lily." She glanced up at him hopefully. "Our Harry is the strongest wizard we know. If anyone was out there and could survive it's our son. There is no doubt in my mind that he's alive."

Lily kept staring at him until she burst into tears, obviously Lily wasn't in the right state of mind right now to understand him. Across the room his best friends watched him sympathetically.

James looked around for Dumbledore, it was a rule to tell him when a member went missing. "Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter? What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my son is the only one missing from this months recruitment."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "Has his light died out?"

James looked at the vial around his neck and saw it still glowed lightly. "No, he's still alive!" James whooped. "But the light is dim."

"That is understandable, his magic isn't close enough to reach you. The light will never go out until his death, but as long as his magic isn't within reach it will remain dim." Dumbledore explained. "Now, if Harry isn't back by tomorrow afternoon then we'll have to assume that the Dark Lord has taken him."

"I understand." for some reason James saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Any muggle-borns?"

"Afraid not, everyone came back empty handed."

"I thought as much. It seems as if the more time that goes by the less muggle-borns we seem to find. I think they're being taken away."

"What do you mean?"

"You realize that over the years we haven't really been able to find any muggle-borns. You should have realized that you are the last person to recruit a muggle-born."

James had never thought about it, but what he said was true. "I see what you mean. I never thought about it. What do you think is going on?"

"That's why I've begun to believe that someone is housing them and hiding them from the world. We'll never know unless we find a muggle-born. Now why don't you go back to your wife and settle her nerves and please remind her of her necklace."

James left Dumbledore with a small insight to how he thought. Obviously things were becoming more out of control as time went by. It was hard to identify what was good and what was bad. It was important that his son came back alive and well, sometimes it was like he was the savior of the wizarding world.

James saw Lily being comforted by Mrs. Weasley and smiled at her thankfully for taking care of his wife while he had been gone. James lent down to speak to her face to face, he grabbed her cheeks in his hands so she would look directly at him. "Baby, look at your necklace."

Lily looked confused and could barely understand him over the sound of her own sobs. "What?" she stuttered quietly.

"Do you remember what we gave to Harry when he was a little boy just after his first encounter with Voldemort?" Lily shook his head. "We gave him an injection, which provided us with two necklaces powered by his power source. When he was weak or too far the light would dim, but when he was healthy or close it remained bright. Look at your necklace." James urged.

Lily didn't want to be too hopeful so she pulled it out of her shirt slowly. When she looked at it it was glowing brightly, indicating he was close. He had been too far for too long for it to glow for his heath.

"James!" was all Lily could get out before the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place burst open. There stood Harry Potter looking rather frazzled and out of place.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled sheepishly.

But no one was paying attention to what he was saying, they were too busy seeing if he was okay. His mother was the first to come up to him, followed by his father and the Weasley woman.

"Mom, I'm okay. I'm sorry I was late. I was busy with Hermione," but it didn't seem like she understood what he was saying. She was pushed out of the way.

The Weasley woman on the other hand were getting on his last nerves. Mrs. Weasley was clucking around him as if he needed another mother. While Ginny tried to smother his face with kisses. In the back of his mind he was worried about Hermione's reaction to the whole thing.

"Oh Harry. I'm so glad you're safe. I couldn't care to lose you. I love you so much." Ginny mumbled and Mrs. Weasley made sure no one ruined their moment.

Hermione was oddly upset when she saw the red head smother Harry with kisses. She cleared her throat, but no one paid her any mind. Across the room Hermione saw a man enter stiff the air and looked directly into her eyes. There was something different about him, something not human.

"Harry, I see you managed to do what others could not. You appear to have located a muggle-born." Remus interrupted the proceedings. "The only one in fact. What's your name?" Everyone turned to see who Remus was referring to.

Hermione wasn't sure if she trusted him, but he had this goodness about him. "My name's Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Remus Lupin." He walked up to her and extended his hand to her. "Pleased to meet you." Remus noticed that Ginny's mouth was pursed and Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to knock Hermione upside the head.

"Here, let me introduce you to everyone." Harry interrupted their meeting and grabbed her by the waist, guiding her to his parents. "This is my mother Lily and my father James."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Hermione murmured politely.

"Please, call me Lily and my husband James." Lily smiled sweetly. She approved of Hermione for her son and she just loved the look on Ginny's face. There was a knowledgeable air about Hermione.

James examined Hermione as his wife talked to her. She seemed to be overwhelmed by the whole situation and stuck close to Harry. While he in turn stayed firmly by her side. Right now James didn't know much about her, but something told him his son had found the one.

"Ok, let's go before she gets your whole life story." They laughed at their son. Harry was very happy that his mother seemed to like Hermione very much. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my Godfather's."

"What do you think James?"

"It's only a matter of time before they become like us." He said confidently.

She nodded, "How can you be so sure of yourself?" She asked even though she felt the same way. Lily just wanted to see his point of view.

"They kind of remind me of us when we first met." James said softly.

"I hope so. I think I may disown Harry if he gets with Ginny." Lily half joked. "I swear Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both believe if they want it bad enough it'll happen. It's absolutely ridiculous." Lily scoffed.

"Yes, dear." James agreed obediently. When his wife was angry it was best to stay on her good side.

Across the room Sirius and Remus had their heads together. That worried Harry greatly, when those two put their heads together bad things happened. He didn't want them to do anything, but Hermione needed to meet hem.

"Sirius I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my godfather Sirius Black. You already know Remus Lupin, my other godfather." Harry turned to Hermione to see her reaction to his godfathers. Hermione was actually not focused on Sirius like most girls; her eyes were trained to Remus.

Sirius grinned roguishly at Hermione, but she was paying him no mind. 'Maybe she likes Moony.' He thought to himself and glanced at his godson who didn't look too happy about that. Surprising since Harry had never seemed too interested in women before.

Harry tried to get Hermione's attention, but it was focused solely on Remus. While Remus watched Hermione expectantly; he knew she wanted to say something to him and she had attracted the attention of everyone in the room.

After a long silence Hermione finally spoke. "It's nice to meet you."

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about their interaction. "Come on Hermione. I'll introduce you to everyone else." He guided her around the room, his hand never leaving the place on her back.

"Is it just me or has my godson become possessive?" Sirius asked.

James popped up with Lily. "No, our son is definently being possessive. What do you think Moony?" He didn't answer them so James looked up and saw Remus' eyes focused on Hermione. "Please tell me you don't have feelings for Hermione?"

Remus snapped out of it. "What?"

"Do you have feelings for Hermione?" James repeated.

"No, it's just when she was looking at me I felt there was more she wanted to say. Like she saw something in me that perplexed her. Now what did you want to know?" Remus asked.

"Don't you think Harry was acting possessive over Hermione?" Lily interrupted James.

"Yeah, the air around him in infused with jealousy, he got the wrong impression. While the air around her is infused with confusion and fear." Remus explained.

"Fear? What is she afraid of here?"

"Other then the fact she's in a house full of people she doesn't know." Lily answered sarcastically and Sirius stuck is tongue childishly at her.

Remus laughed. "The fear is old. She was afraid about an hour ago, but the stench of course lingers for days."

"Interesting." Lily watched how protective her son was acting with Hermione. While she looked uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving.


	4. The Asylum

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hi, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I didn't realize I hadn't put this chapter up. Don't worry, the next chapter will come faster. Sorry this one is so short.

I don't want to take up anymore of your time so just tell me what you think.

Chapter 4: The Asylum

"Headmaster?" A quivering voice called out hesitantly.

"What do you want? I'm busy." The headmaster was irritated from being interrupted. "I already told you that I didn't want to be disturbed today Peter."

The man named Peter was shaking from head to toe in fear. "I just received a call from the Grangers."

The headmaster swiveled around in his chair to face Peter. "What did they want? Ms. Granger is staying with them for the week and she isn't due back for a few more days. You better have told them that we can't take her back until then." He was used to these calls, all the parents never wanted to keep their children for the whole week.

"I know, but she disappeared." Peter winced in fear when the headmaster glared coldly.

The headmaster slammed his fist angrily on the table in front of him. "How did she disappear?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Peter was afraid to tell the headmaster. The headmaster wasn't known for his kindness or his patience. "The Grangers said they locked Ms. Granger in her room when they left for the day. An when they went back home the front door and her bedroom door had disappeared."

"Are you telling me she used magic?" His voice was too calm to comfort Peter.

"I'm afraid so headmaster."

"I thought she was cured and didn't believe in magic any longer. Ms. Granger was one of the best students, the most emphatic believer that magic wasn't real." The headmaster didn't like to be fooled.

"We believe she was manipulating us into believing so. The Grangers found a book on magic and they believe that she had others, but took them with her." Peter tried to appear strong.

"What?! How did she get books? No one is allowed out of these walls and it's carefully moderated." The headmaster's anger was steadily rising and he was having a harder time controlling his magic.

Peter gulped, trying to control is emotions. "It was apparently your book."

"My books?" The headmaster was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, she's very advanced for never having a lesson in magic."

"He will not be happy."

"I know. What do we do?" Peter asked.

"For now we'll keep it a secret. If he finds out he won't be happy with us." The headmaster scratched his chin in contemplation.

This was not good. Their leader didn't take kindly to things messing up and this was a catastrophe. Never has a child escape from their clutches or continued in their belief of magic. Failure was not an option, and they needed to find Ms. Granger soon before the Order did.

So far they had been very good at hiding from the Order of the Phoenix, but if she got out their secret would be too.

"Did you hear that?" Emily whispered quietly.

The other two nodded, "I can't believe it, but Hermione had been right. Magic does exist." They didn't know how to react to this new tidbit of information.

Emily gestured for them to return to their rooms.

"We need to tell Hermione." One whispered urgently.

"I know. Who has the next hell week?" Another asked. It was how they referred to the time they were forced to spend with their families.

Emily smiled excitedly. "I do!" She whispered happily. "I'll find a way to get information to Hermione. I just hope I don't get caught."

They all worried for Hermione's safety. She was one of the nicest people they had ever met. There wasn't a mean bone in her body and no one wanted to see her get hurt.


	5. Remus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I just wanted to make a few things clear.

-Ron is smiling like a madman more of less because Harry hasn't arrived yet and he hates living in his shadow.

-An the reason Harry is considered so powerful even though he had no encounter with Voldemort in this AU is because as more time goes by pureblood/pureblood relationships are creating squibs. An Harry is one of the first child from a pureblood/muggleborn relationship, they've been noticing that he has an accelerated magical ability.

I don't want to take up anymore of your time so just tell me what you think.

Chapter 5: Remus

It took longer then Hermione thought for everyone to calm down about her arrival. Almost everyone seemed so excited that Harry had found her and she didn't really understand why. They seemed to have a number of witches and wizards already about, she couldn't see how she was much different.

She really wanted to find out what was up with Harry's godfather, Remus, but she didn't know how to approach him without everyone listening in. An she could see him throwing her uneasily looks every now and again. She knew she had unsettled him with her hesitancy earlier, but she couldn't help it. There was something distinctly different about him.

Hermione turned to see Harry glancing around the room idly as a few people were congratulating him on finding a muggleborn. There goes that word again, she was beginning to really hate it.

They were all talking about her like she was some kind of freak, just like the people at the Asylum used to do. Just like Lucius did. It made her uneasy and very hesitant to open up to the large group.

Just as she was about to give up on speaking to Remus before everyone heading to bed she some something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to catch a glimpse of Remus slipping out of the room and she whispered hurried to Harry that she needed to use the restroom. An before he could offer to take her himself she was gone.

For a moment he had the urge to follow her, but thought better of it. Knowing that nothing bad could happen to her here, but on the other side of the room two marauders watched her closely. "Did you see that?" Sirius whispered urgently.

"Yeah, she followed Remus out. Do you think we should follow them?" James whispered back.

Sirius looked at him like it was slow. "What do you think?"

James sighed and they made their excuses.

It didn't take long for Hermione to find Remus in the library. She felt bad about ambushing him like this, but she really needed to find out what was up with him before she was completely comfortable in this house.

She took a deep breath and slipped into the room and closed the door with a small snap. To the untrained eye it would seem as if he hadn't noticed her presence yet, but she saw his nose twitch and his body tense slightly.

"Remus." She whispered quietly.

He turned around to look at her. "Hermione." He replied with a fake smile. "How can I help you?"

"There's something about you that I can't let go of. I noticed it almost instantly. You're not like other people, are you?" Hermione asked immediately, knowing she didn't have enough time to beat around the bush.

Remus' whole body stiffened more noticeably, but he tried to remain calm. "I don't know what you're talking about. We've only just met."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. "I know, but there's something decidedly unhuman about you. There's something animalistic in your nature. I just can't put my finger on it, but I know if I don't find out what it is I can't stay here." Hermione finished softly.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You didn't even know about the magical world until you met Harry. How can you possibly think you have the insight to say that I'm not human?" Remus asked defensively.

Hermione snorted indignantly. "I may not have been raised in the magical community, but I know quite a bit about magic. At the Asylum I was at they tried to beat it into of us that magic didn't exist, but I knew. I knew it did. So I stole his books. Anything I could get my hands on and I read them all. So don't stand there and act as if I'm incompetent." She finished heatedly.

"If you're so smart tell me what am I? I'm dying to know." Remus growled sarcastically.

Hermione took a minute to watch him closely, picking out everything unnatural about him that she could see. "You have scars all over your body and you sniff the air when you walk into a room. You're eyes are the oddest shade of golden brown I've ever seen."

Remus' mouth pursed. "Bravo! You state the obvious."

"Werewolf," she stated confidently.

"Excuse me?" He was absolutely shocked.

"I know you can hear me. I could whisper it and you'd still be able to understand me. You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"I don't kn-"

"Please don't insult my intelligence." Hermione said simply.

"How did you know?"

Hermione glanced up at him. "You just… felt different."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Should I be?" She asked challengingly.

He snorted. "I'm a werewolf. What do you think?"

Hermione shook her head. "You won't hurt me. I trust you."

"You don't know me."

"But Harry does." she said and walked out before he could reply.

To say Remus was shocked was an understatement. He was flabbergasted. No one had ever guessed so quickly and she hadn't turned away from him. Or looked at him like he was an animal. She looked at him as if he was a man, a man she could trust and that changed everything.

James and Sirius shot into the room only a few seconds later.

"What happened?" Sirius asked urgently.

"We saw Hermione follow you out. What was that about?" James continued.

Remus shook his head and turned to stare at them. "She knows."

They looked at him oddly. "Knows what, Moony?" James asked.

"Can you believe it? She found out so quickly. Didn't even need time to think about it. She just knew." He babbled incoherently.

James and Sirius glanced at one another in worry. "Moony, mate, what does she know?" Sirius asked.

"That I'm a werewolf."

"How is that possible?" James asked. "She's only been here for an hour. How could she know so quickly?"

"Apparently she knew the moment she saw me. She didn't even need the hour." Remus replied, still stumped.

Sirius was getting irritated. "So what, she came in here and called you a werewolf and walked out?"

Remus shook his head. "She asked me first, about what I am. She said there was something not human about me. She felt it the moment she met me. I felt different is what she said. When I denied anything she began to name things off."

"Just like that?" James asked.

"Just like that."

"She's one smart cookie." Sirius joked.

"She must be. From the little she said the place she was at tried to beat the magic out of her. The fact that she still knows things about our world is astounding." Remus whispered in awe.

"What do you mean, beat the magic out of her?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know. That's what she said."

"She has some explaining to do."


	6. Explaining

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I just wanted to make a few things clear.

I don't want to take up anymore of your time so just tell me what you think.

Chapter 6: Explaining

Hermione returned to Harry's side and he watched her cautiously. "Is everything ok? Did you find the bathroom alright?"

"Everything's fine." Hermione sighed heavily, she felt guilty for lying to Harry when he had been nothing but nice to her since he found her. "I didn't go to the bathroom like I told you." Harry watched her expectantly. "I went to follow your godfather, Remus, when he left the room."

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked curiously, trying to hide that fact that his insides were jumping angrily into his throat at the thought of her wanting to be alone with a man.

Hermione glanced around uneasily. "When I met him I got an uneasily feeling that he was different… not human."

Harry's eyes widened. "How did- I mean, what do you mean?" Harry recovered quickly, or at least he thought he did.

Hermione had the urge to laugh. "It's ok. We already talked about it. I asked him if he was a werewolf and he said yes after some convincing."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Hermione nodded.

"How did you find out so quickly? Most people never find out without Remus actually telling them." Harry exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I noticed that when he walked into the room it looked like he was smelling something, then his eyes landed on me. As if he could tell I didn't belong. Then when you introduced me to him I got the oddest image in my head of an animal pacing, waiting to get out."

"That's amazing Hermione. You have some real talent. I can't wait for you to learn more about magic." Harry smiled at her warmly.

"Hey Harry, mate." He turned around just in time to see Ronald Weasley put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry shrugged his arm off. "What do you want Ron?"

Ron's eyes landing unceremoniously on Hermione. "I never got the pleasure of meeting the new muggleborn. So what's her name?"

Hermione huffed angrily. "This muggleborn has a voice of her own to speak. So I'd appreciate if you had any questions about me then you'll come to me with them. My name is Hermione."

"So muggleborn Hermione, is it?" Ron smiled in what he thought was a charming way. "Maybe when you're done talking to the trash you'll want a real wizard to show you the ropes."

Hermione's eyes blazed fire and she felt very ready to punch the git in the face. "For one thing it's not **muggleborn** Hermione, just Hermione. An for another, I think you're right. I will seek out a real wizard after I'm done talking to the trash." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock at her statement and he took a step back as if to walk away and Ron grinned in victory. "Harry, would you be so kind as to teach me some magic." She glanced disgustedly at Ron. "I'm done talking to the trash now."

Now it was Ron's turn to stand their shocked while a few people around them started to laugh at Hermione's spunk.

Harry glanced down at Hermione's face and smiled warmly. "I would love too."

"Gred, did you just see what I say? Or is my eyes playing a wickedly funny trick on me?" Fred asked his twin brother.

George shook his head. "It was very real, dear brother. I do believe that I like this new muggleborn friend of ours a great deal."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong. It's not muggleborn, but Hermione. The young lass seems very against the title we've all been labeling her for the last few hours." Fred pointed out with a grin.

"I do believe you're right. What do you think of the new lass, Neville?" They turned to see the shy boy glance at them hesitantly.

Neville shrugged. "She seems nice enough. I'm just glad she put Weasley in his place before things got out of hand. He's a right piece of work, your brother is." The soft spoken boy turned to look at the rest of the Weasleys. "Seems like your mum and sister have something important to say to the newest addition to our family."

Fred turned to look where Neville was indicating. "Seems you're right. Should we intervene?"

His twin shook his head. "I think Hermione's more then capable of holding her own, as she wonderfully demonstrated a new minutes ago."

Neville shook his heads at the twins, he knew the only reason they didn't want to intervene with his mother and sister was because of their attitudes. The took things very badly and had the nasty habit of thinking they were always right. Not to say he didn't share their sentiment. He wasn't fond of getting on the Weasley women's bad side if he could help it either.

They were definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Ron's mouth fell open in shock after seeing who Hermione meant as 'being the trash.' "Excuse me?"

Hermione didn't even turn to look at him. "You're excused."

"You don't know who you're talking to little girl." Ron sneered.

This time Hermione did turn to look at the tall red headed boy. "Actually I do. You're name is Ronald Weasley. You are obviously the youngest boy of a large family as I see a number of red heads in this room all more mature then you are. You think that I'm stupid enough to fall for a dumb grin and a few simple words, but you've obviously never been with a girl in your life. Now I don't know who you think you are, but I don't need to take you badmouthing my friends no matter how self important you feel." Hermione snapped angrily. "Come on Harry."

She dragged the very shocked Harry away from the still gapping red head. When she felt they were far enough away from the rude boy she stopped to take a deep breath. She knew that she needed to calm down. She had felt a warm tingling in her fingers the angrier she got when talking to Ron.

"That was brilliant!" Harry blurted out before he blushed. "I mean, that was amazing how you just put Ron in his place like that. An I guess I should thank you too."

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "About what?"

"That comment about him being trash and not me. Thanks." Harry stammered.

"It wasn't a problem. I was just stating the truth."

Harry was about to say something more, but he was interrupted. "Ahh, Ms. Granger. Just the witch I wanted to see." The pair turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing before them with twinkling eyes.

"And you are?" Hermione asked curiously.

"How rude of me. I am Albus Dumbledore, I head up the Order of the Phoenix." He exclaimed with flourish.

"That's… nice." Hermione didn't know what he was talking about. "But if you would excuse us, I was just in the middle of a conversation with Harry."

A few gasps were heard throughout the now silent room. Hermione turned to glance at Harry and even he looked at her as if she committed a horrible sin. Dumbledore himself was beside himself with shock.

"You have no right to speak to Albus with such disrespect!" A shrill voice reprimanded her.

Hermione's ire was really starting to reach it's peak. Everyone seemed to think that they could walk all over her and tell her what to do just because she was a stranger, but she was tired of that. She had gotten enough from her parents and the people at the Asylum.

"As far as I'm concerned I wasn't the one being disrespectful. I politely told him I was busy while he interrupted my conversation as if he were above such simple things called manners." Hermione pointed out sharply.

"Now look here-" Mrs. Weasley started angrily, but she was interrupted this time.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice grabbed Hermione's attention immediately. "You need to relax, you're shocking me."

Hermione blinked up at Harry before bringing her fingers into view. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry." Hermione blushed sheepishly.

Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It's not your fault. You'll soon learn how to better control you're magic when we start your training."

The sound of a voice clearing woke them from their private conversation. "I'm very sorry about interrupting you're conversation Ms. Granger. I was just so excited at getting the opportunity to speak to you that I seemed to have misplaced my manners. If it wouldn't trouble you too much I would like to have a few words with you in my office with a few others present, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mr. Dumbledore. I apologize at my earlier rudeness. Today has been bit of a trying day for me and I haven't quite acclimated to the situation properly." Hermione graciously apologized.

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Well then, shall we?"

Hermione walked in the direction that Dumbledore was indicating. "Harry are you coming?"

Harry lifted his eyes in surprise and chanced a glance at Dumbledore. "Yea, I'm right behind you.

When Hermione entered the office she saw Harry's parents and godparents seated around a large table. "So what's going on here?" She asked nervously, but she calmed down when she felt Harry's hand brush her back.

"Please take a seat Ms. Granger and you as well Mr. Potter." Dumbledore himself sat at the head of the table. "Now it has come to my attention that you were being held in a facility of some sort."

Hermione nodded her head and Harry turned to stare at her. "I don't understand. When I found you you were in a residential area, no where near any large buildings."

"Harry." His mother admonished. "Please let Hermione finish."

Hermione smiled her thanks at Harry's mother. "I was held in a facility called the Asylum throughout the year. All the children who attend there are required to return home for a week every year so as to not raise any suspicions. No two children are away at the same time, we're all given our own week. When you found me it was the last day of my home confinement before I would be sent back."

Dumbledore could sense there were issues she wasn't talking about. "How was your home life, Ms. Granger?"

"Hermione is fine. My home life was retched to say the least. When I had my first magical mishap a letter arrived my owl, we were all very shocked. It was addressed to my parents. The Asylum is a school to destroy the idea that there is such a thing as magic in the world. It was developed to beat the magic out of us, so we're too afraid to have any more future mishaps. After the letter my parents got the impression that there was something wrong with me and that I needed to be confined. Then on out I was locked in my bedroom for the week, only let out if they were both around." Hermione explained as she stared at the small etchings of the table. She didn't like talking about her home life, it only served to remind her that there was no one that really cared about her anymore.

Everyone was silent for awhile, soaking up everything she had told them already. "So how did you manage to escape from your house?" James wondered aloud.

Hermione blushed as she felt Harry's hand slip into hers under the table. Last year I over heard Professor Pettigrew speaking to the Headmaster about how hard it was to hide the fact that they could do magic from us. After that I started to pay more attention to the Professors and I noticed where the headmaster hid his books. I stole a few of the less used ones and I've been practicing ever since. So when my parents went to work for the day I just closed my eyes and imagined the door wasn't there and it just vanished."

"Without a wand?" Sirius asked in shock.

Hermione blinked. "Oh, you mean those sticks you guys carry around? No, I've never used one before. I can do magic pretty easily without one."

Remus turned to Hermione. "That's quite impressive. Most wizards don't have the mental capabilities to perform wandless magic and you do it effortlessly. Can you give us a taste?"

"I suppose," Hermione whispered nervously. "What would you like me to do?"

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with dear." Lily smiled at her warmly. "I know you haven't spent a lot of time with the craft yet."

"Thank you, but I'd like to try. It would be nice to practice without all the secrecy anymore." Hermione pointed out.

"Well how about this," James stood up. "I'll send a slight stunner and you just block it. That should be simple enough."

Harry's eyes narrowed at his father's request. "Maybe that's not the best idea."

"What?" Hermione's turned to face him angrily. "You don't think I can do it?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't want you to get hurt. You haven't had practical magical experience yet and my father is one of the best aurors around." Harry quickly explained. "I know you're capable. I'm just worried."

Hermione had to stop the smile that was threatening to escape at Harry's proclamation. It felt nice that some one cared about her safety. "I'll be fine."

Throughout the entire conversation Dumbledore had just been watching the petite girl, she was a mystery. He was very eager to find out what she was capable of with just her own personally training.

"Ready?" James asked as he readied his wand, Hermione nodded. "Stupefy!"

Hermione concentrated her magic into her hands as she raised them in front of her person quickly. The spell was immediately absorbed into her shield and a few seconds past before it was spit back out and thrown forcefully back at James Potter. He barely managed to raise his shield in time to protect himself and his body was thrown back into the wall from the shear force of the spell.

"That was amazing." Remus whispered.

James glared angrily at Harry. "She was supposed to protect herself."

"She did." Dumbledore said. "Can't you feel the energy she's exuding?"

Hermione blinked at the magic slipped back into her body. "I told you I would be fine, Harry."

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in shock.

"Do what?"

"You send my father's spell back at him and stronger from the looks of it." Harry explained quickly. "It was awesome, but what spell is that? I don't remember ever learning it."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Aren't all shield spells supposed to do that?"

"No, they usually only block the spell and the spell dissipates and depending on how strong the shield spell is it will remain." Lily explained. "What you did was so much more? Is it a spell you learned in one of your Headmaster's book?"

"No, I just thought of protecting myself. There was nothing else to it. My magic just instinctively reacts to my feelings and thoughts. Isn't that what magic does?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not." Sirius mumbled. "Be awesome if it did."

"Is the spell still up, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore spoke up again.

"I don't know."

Dumbledore stroked his beard in contemplation. "I have a thought… James, Sirius and Remus. Can you please attack Ms. Granger simultaneously?"

Lily turned to Dumbledore with a serious look on her face. "Is that wise? We don't know what she's capable of yet and you're already trying to test her."

"I know what I'm doing Lily. I know she can handle this. Mr. Potter, you and your mother should stand away from everyone please." Harry and his mother moved to follow Dumbledore's orders quickly. "On my count… one, two, THREE!"

Three stunners made their way towards Hermione quickly and once again her shield was up, but this time Dumbledore himself sent a silent attack towards Harry and Lily. Hermione immediately popped out of sight and reappeared in front of the pair.

"As I thought." Dumbledore sounded bemused.

"That was uncalled for!" Harry yelled. "You said nothing about using my mother and I as your guinea pigs."

James also glared. "I do not appreciate you attacking my wife and son Albus. You better have a brilliant explanation for this."

"Ms. Granger's magic has been bottled inside her body for the last thirteen years or so and it has been building in strength. An because of her inexperience with controlling her magic it has absorbed itself in the very recesses of her mind. It has essentially molded with her, it knows how to protect her when her emotions are high and it does what she needs." Dumbledore explained diplomatically. "They've bonded as a wizard normally does with their wand."

"But how? Most people drive themselves insane if their magic isn't properly controlled. How could she accomplish what others could not?" Remus eyes lit up with excitement of learning something so fascinating.

"Because she knew that she had magic. The people who go insane are muggleborns who have no knowledge that magic even exists." Lily spoke up. She had studied up on the subject since she herself was a muggleborn.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I don't like that word. I'm the same as all of you, why do I have to be labeled?"

"It's ok, Hermione. They're not labeling you that way to be cruel. Just in this world people are put into categories. I'm a halfblood, while my mother and you are muggleborns, and my dad and my godfathers are purebloods. While people who don't have magic are called muggles. It's kind of how you're a human and a dog is an animal. Just ways to differentiate." Harry put his arm around her waist so she wouldn't blow up again. He turned to the others in the room. "She doesn't like the term because that's what Malfoy called her right before he tried to kill her."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded. "It's alright. Was there anything else that you wanted to know? I'm getting kind of sleepy."

"Actually there is a few more questions, but it shouldn't take too much of your time. We just want to know how many people are in the Asylum and if there was a way that you could take us there."

"There were over a hundred students at the Asylum. Many of the older ones would disappear and we'd never hear from them again, but I'm afraid I can't bring you there." Hermione spoke softly.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded angrily.

"Because I don't know where it is. I was always unconscious through the trip and I would wake up in my bedroom. I figured they were using magic on me." Hermione yelled back, she hated being yelled at.

Albus Dumbledore was by no means a cruel man, but he would do what needed to be done for the greater good. He would willingly sacrifice the lives of a few for the prosperity of many. An he had a small feeling that Hermione Granger was necessary to finally win this war, even if it meant her demise.

He would do it, for the greater good.


End file.
